Last Night on Earth
by Owule
Summary: After the Wars Duo is following Heero in the shadows, that is, until Heero finds out and tracks him down. But Duo has found out and is now on the run. 1x2, jumps point of view, song fic


Last Night on Earth

Title: Last Night on Earth

Author: violetscythe

Warning: a little bit of angst/ song fic/ POV change when it's "I" it's Duo and "He" it Heero and at the very end it's third person. Hope it's not too confusing, my Muse had the day off.

Disclaimer: Don't own, duh.

Pairings: eventual 1x2/ no others mentioned

Lyrics

Author's Note: Okay, I ran across this when I was moving things around on my computer. This song was posted by Shinigamiinochi Shii a while ago as a 'Fic Challenge' and I put it off. But I was feeling inspired at midnight and decided to try my hand at a song fic. I left some details vague so that you can imagine whatever you want and do half the work for me. **Smiles**

I hope you all like it.

…

_"It's the last night on earth_

_Before the great divide_

My hands shook slightly on the controls as I sat in the dark cockpit. I breathed slowly as I had watched Wufei do a thousand times before. Meditation he called it. I called it a way from keeping me from ripping my hair clean out of my scalp.

_My hands are shaking time was_

_Never on our side_

I heard it then, my eyes shooting open as my cockpit door swung upwards to reveille a dark silhouette. I remained still, too scared to move. Afraid that one twitch would send him scurrying from this place.

_There's no such thing_

_As a beautiful goodbye_

Somehow I always knew it would be like this, rough, hard, and fast. No gentleness, no caring, just plain, raw need. Hell, we were going up against White Fang in a couple hours, we really were going to die. No need to die virgins, though you couldn't really call us that, with what we've seen. What we've done.

_As an ordinary day_

_I prayed for you a thousand times_

After it was over, we were panting, cockpit door still open wide to the word to see. As if we really cared anyway. But, hey, I didn't know if he wanted it to get around to his princess that he shagged a fellow pilot, much less a guy.

We stared at eachother for what seemed like hours until he finally turned and walked away.

I laid my head back on the chair as I began to laugh, insanity twisting on its edges.

_It's never enough_

I watched him walk away.

The guards that surrounded him didn't really matter, or the former Queen of the World at his side. It was the steadiness of his gait, the firmness of his shoulders. I knew he wouldn't look back.

_No matter how many times _

_I try to tell you this is love_

I smirked at myself as I flipped my head back and let the alcohol pour down my throat. A toast to memories.

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

The crowd was screaming, painted faces of women and strong cologne of men as they scrambled past me to find a way out of this hell hole.

I let them rush past, even pushing some as I forced my way toward the direction I knew he was in. He would be with the princess, protecting her from the dumbassess trying to assassinate her now.

I smiled as I felt the gun in my hand and knives on my body. Let him protect her. I was going to protect _him_.

_And if tomorrow falls asleep_

_Can you hold me first_

_I'm gonna love you like_

_It's the last night on earth_

They had them pinned. The guy's that were supposed to be his backup were the first one's killed. These guys knew something, I'll give them that.

The princess was pushed into a corner behind the stage, he was covering her, a sitting duck. Damn them.

They weren't taking any chances, Heero was too good a shot to be stupid, so they waited until he was out of bullets.

But Heero isn't' the only sharp shooter around here, lucky him.

_Like it's the last night on earth_

It was busy, rough, and bloody as all hell. I enjoyed myself, thank you for asking.

Heero finally deemed it safe enough to let the princess out of her 'time-out' corner. He just gave me a dark look when he saw who had pulled his ass out of the frying pan. No 'thank you, Duo's' from him, no sir.

I made a smart remark, I know I did, my mouth likes to do that, and his eyebrow made this little twitch it always did when I annoyed him and he didn't want me to know.

Then the princess screamed, Heero pushed her back undercover and I turned to draw too late and everything went dark.

_A penny for your thoughts_

He sat at a window, just watching nothing as the sky seemed to change.

Servants had been forbidden entrance into the room and even Relena had tried to talk to him to no avail.

So he just sat there, watching as the sky turned violet.

_A picture so it'll last_

It was nice of them to patch me up and everything but after a little while it got tedious. All that hovering and no privacy with servants around every corner and constant security surveillance. I felt like I was a prisoner again. I don't know how Heero could stand it.

So I had snuck out, not like anyone was really going to miss me anyways.

I winced as the bullet wound's stretched. Fuck, maybe I should have stayed a little longer.

I pulled the cap down a little lower and slipped my new favorite photo into the brest pocket of my new jacket and walked out of Wal-Mart. Time to disappear.

_Lets knock down the walls of immortality_

He growled at the blue computer screen. Nothing. Absolutely nothing!

He ran a hand through his already mussed hair and just shoved away from the screen. It was impossible, he'd been searching for weeks and still no trace. It was like he never existed.

A wry laugh was wrung from his throat. None of them existed. Technically.

He stopped for a moment then smiled. There was one thing he hadn't tried yet.

He turned and rushed from the room, hoping he hadn't discarded it somewhere else.

_Your fingers on my skin_

I gasped, sweat soaking my skin as I buried my head in my hands then rested my head on my knees and sighed.

That damn dream _again_! It was like a haunting phantom.

I turned my head slightly and saw the edge of the photo glinting with the neon lights outside of the cheep hotel room.

I reached for it.

_Only you can hear my fear_

He cursed again and let out a frustrated growl.

It wasn't _here_! He couldn't find it anywhere.

He clenched his teeth and just lashed out at the nearest thing to him. A box crashed to the ground with a large noise, scattering pieces of glass, papers, and books across the floor.

His conscious immediately berated his actions and he sighed, shoulders slumping as he crouched down to start picking up his mess.

He reached for a book on astronomy and caught sight of something poking out between some pages. He smiled and reached for it.

_Only you can help me heal_

I watched the news covertly while nursing my bear at the bar, ignoring gazes lingering on me.

The guy beside me was trying to be sneaky but was doing a half-assed job of it. I could see the spark in his dark eyes. He was okay looking, average height, dark hair, and even darker eyes.

I almost snorted. _Sorry, buddy, but this ass is only reserved for one man. _

I continued ignoring him and watched as Heero's face flashed onto the screen.

_I see forever with you here_

He smiled as the phone rang. _You're not getting away from me now._

_It's never enough_

I wasn't buzzed so much as I just didn't care. I rolled onto my side and let the phone ring.

_No matter how many miles stand between us_

_This is love_

He smiled as the small blip on the screen narrowed to one point and didn't move. This was it, now all he had to do was get there. _Fast_.

He called in his security team. He had preparations to make and a small window to make them in. The one he was hunting would notice soon and then all trails would go cold. Then He wouldn't see _him_ until he decided to show up again, all cold, blood and smiles.

He'd be damned if he let that happen again.

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

The news was a wonderful way to track people. Especially someone as in the edges of the limelight like Heero Yuy.

The princess went into public without him at her side. That's when the chill went up my spine. Something was wrong.

That's when it clicked and my hand ghosted to my cell at my belt. I hurried to the nearest place with internet.

_And if tomorrow falls asleep_

_Can you hold me first_

I couldn't even curse.

I looked down at my cell on the table, the traitor. I looked back up at the monitor on the computer. To anyone else it would look like a normal weather channel web page, but it was a tracking device.

It tracked whoever was tracking me.

I hurriedly shut off my stuff and left the little café. I had to find somewhere to ditch the cell. And fast.

_I'm gonna love you like_

_It's the last night on earth_

He watched as the little blip on the screen as it scurried from place to place and frowned. It looked like his target knew he was coming.

_Like it's the last night on earth_

Then he smiled and slowly traced the red dot with the tip of his finger. He wouldn't get away, no matter what. He wouldn't get away this time.

_Duo_…

_It's never enough, no_

_I have to get rid of this fucking thing now!_ The cell dug it's edges into my palm as I hurried past a shop then stopped and turned.

In the window was a small carousel, turning and a faint tune made it's way out as the door opened and closed while people hurried out.

It was a song that I had heard one of the female sweepers singing over the com to her kid. It was sweet and slow.

It struck me then and I started to run.

_It's never enough_

The dot was moving faster, away. He suddenly knew what was going to happen. He was calling orders over the pilot's headphones as they were landing on the airstrip to ready the fastest vehicle they had.

He wouldn't lose this time, he couldn't.

_It's never enough_

I wasn't ready to be caught. My heart pounded as I ran, though not from adrenaline but from something else I wouldn't name.

The whole way I put myself on autopilot. Hope was a bad thing, a very bad thing. For all I knew he had come to kill me.

But somehow my traitorous heart just wouldn't shut up.

_The afterglow_

I watched the sun and remembered, even as my feet carried me forward, how it looked over the edge of the earth and suddenly caught a glimpse of L1.

_The horizon line_

His heart thundered as he pushed the throttle, swerving through traffic.

If he was fast enough he would be just in time-the thought continued to run through his head as he watched the road curve ahead.

_The shadows fall_

I was only slightly winded when the bridge came into view, the setting sun casting shadows over me as I continued to run.

If I could just reach it in time he would never find me.

_Will you still be mine?_

He'd planned to corner _him_ earlier but had always assumed he'd be waiting in the wings whenever he was ready. He hadn't been ready for a long time and when he had next looked, he'd been gone.

_Will you still be mine?_

I felt the difference when my feet hit the beginning edge of the bridge.

_Will you still be mine?_

_I ask_

He saw the beginning of the bridge's towers over the heads of the buildings.

He was close.

_If tomorrow never comes_

I grasped the railings and just looked down at the water below, I swore I could see only half of my face, blurry and disoriented below.

I reached into my pocket and brought out my phone, with the photo somehow wedged between the folds over the river.

_I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

He rounded the corner and saw a figure by the side of the bridge, arm extended, hand clenched into a fist.

His heart almost stopped. His only link was about to be severed.

He pushed the bike as fast as it could go and rapidly made his way toward the man on the bridge.

(And if tomorrow falls asleep)

_'Til the day I die_

I froze for a moment and just watched the picture glint in the ending rays of the sun.

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't let go.

_Can you hold me first_

He stopped the bike and flew off it, not caring if it stayed where it was or if cars had to go around it. He had to get to Duo.

He watched as Duo just stood still, hand still upraised, phone clenched in his hand.

He had to stop him so he called out his name and watched violet eyes turn on him.

_I'm gonna love you like_

_It's the last night on earth_

I can't do it. I just can't let go-

My name shattered the bubble of silence as I spun around and came face to face with the same blue eyes in the photo.

_Like it's the last night on earth_

Those eyes seemed slightly dazed like he had hit him upside the head. Then clarity returned and he looked ready to bolt.

His arm snapped out and caught his upper shoulder that held the phone and twisted the body so it was tightly pressed to his. And no way out of the hold unless he wanted to do some damage.

He saw resignation in those eyes and his heart clenched. He would put that spark back in them, that life, that smile that was purely his.

_It's the last night on earth_

I always knew he was the one who was going to kill me. I even told him when I was in that cell, he let me live then and by the look in his eyes he was going to rectify that mistake immediately.

I closed my eyes and let my body soak up his warmth. This was the closest I was ever going to get to him after all.

Lips were slanted over mine and my eyes shot open.

_What the Hell!_

_It's never enough_"

Heero could feel the shock resonate throughout Duo's body and suddenly the kiss was returned.

The death hold turned into a molding of bodies and soon they had to part for air. They panted and watched eachother's eyes.

"We better get rid of that."

Duo cocked his head and seemed surprised to find a cell in his hand then looked up somewhat confused.

"We don't want anyone else finding us the way I found you."

Duo's face bloomed into an immaculate smile then a sly grin. He turned and in a flash, the object disappeared into the black waters below. He turned back and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck.

"No going back?"

Heero gave a grin and wrapped and arm around his waist, hauling their bodies close together. "No going back."

Together they turned and headed toward the fallen bike.

Heero pressed the extra helmet he had in the saddle bags into Duo's hands and revved the engine.

Duo's loud whop of joy was heard as they accelerated back into traffic and disappeared over the other side of the bridge as the moon started to rise.

…

Okay, really, did I totally bomb it or what? **brace's herself for impact** I want the truth people! **looks between her fingers** Well, you can fudge it a little.

Muse: **back from vacation** **and** **hits author** What did you do while I was gone?

Scythe: Read, everyone! And enjoy, before my Muse makes me rewrite this. I suck at rewriting…

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Love you all-Scythe


End file.
